


【胜出】偷的是你的心

by mv587



Category: mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mv587/pseuds/mv587
Summary: 存私设用的。我开心就好。_(:з」∠)_





	【胜出】偷的是你的心

暴力警官x奸诈混混 △粗鲁△  
◎地点：小巷，无人。  
◎黄在语言，暴在动作。

Text。

「—————你偷的是谁的东西？」

阴暗潮湿的街角巷子里，警察终于捕获了那位连续犯案的小混混。  
年轻有名而暴躁的警官，梳了一顶黄色刺猬头，穿起警服来不是少扣两粒纽扣，就是压低了警帽沿用充满侵略性的目光审视他人。  
绿头发的少年不安于学习，总是跟着阴阳怪气的混混步伐在那人所管辖的区域周边四处捣乱。  
或是打碎那人住房区的窗户玻璃，或是在墙上乱抹涂鸦，或是装成纯良少年在眼皮底下晃悠。

你想引起谁的注意？

"臭小子，刚刚看见我想逃去哪呢？嗯？"警察的单手扣着抓捕器，抓捕器的另一头锁住了身下小混混的一只手，另一只手则被高举过头顶狠狠摁住仿佛嵌入墙里，以身压制在墙壁上。  
"嗯唔唔唔...。"  
犯人的双手被身后的警察牢牢压制住，无力反抗，嘴上贴着黄胶条，憋涨红了脸却说不出话。  
小混混在这一区域肆无忌惮地放纵了许久，直到碰见新上任的暴脾气警官爆豪胜己。  
"喂——？"警察邪笑着贴近混混耳廓嘲笑道："不反抗？还是说——太爽了？"  
今日的警官脱去了警服，穿戴整齐的日常宽松长外套包裹住了犯人的臀部，瞧不出在干些什么。  
爆豪胜己的腿抵在双臀间，晃动着腰部，以缓慢的速度冲撞着，一下、两下、三下。  
绿谷出久紧握住双拳浑身紧绷，不住地颤抖着，闭着的双眼微微颤动的面部肌肉泄露出隐忍的神情。  
脸被身体的重力挤压在墙上来回的磨蹭，黄胶条也随之而落，伴随着一句脏话："妈的。"  
"呃。"臀部被身后人不满的用力一顶，绿谷出久情不自禁地后仰起头，抑制不出嘴里发出的喘息声。  
"舒服吗？偷偷摸摸的干着这种事对于你来说很———爽——吧。"看着身前难隐情欲的家伙，爆豪胜己控制不住恶作剧的心理，拖长了音从嘴里流出的尽是不堪入耳的戏弄声。  
"妈......的，放......开我......"小混混舒展开拳头又卷缩起五指，舒服的眯起了眼睛，嘴上却说着与身体相反的违背话。  
这种感觉令他上瘾，欲罢不能。  
爆豪胜己埋在混混的后颈上重重吮吸了一口，留下唇部的印子，舔了舔嘴唇，松开摁着他的手，伸进外套里一把抽走了被遮盖住置于腿部旁的电击棒。  
棒子的前端带着明显的湿润感，浪荡而又充满诱惑，黑色的电击棒与透明的液体刺激着爆豪胜己的视觉。

——简直令他发狂。

无人的街道，寂静的夜晚，放荡的叫喊声夹杂着不堪入目的粗话与暴力的动作轮番进行，在街巷内回荡......

———警官，我的小打小闹不足以扣押。  
———你犯下了偷窃罪，罪名成立。

●「你偷走了我的心。  
————必須用身體償還。」


End file.
